


Dirty Paper

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, F/M, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the things I'd like to do to him right now, and none of them dealing with that infernal money with which this land is obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25-26 February 2016  
> Written for: [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/)**picfor1000** Challenge #14. Money (That's What I Want)  
>  Picture Prompt: ["money laundering (brescia, italy)"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bloodybee/8232739390) by giovanna baldini  
> Word Count: 1000  
> Summary: Oh, the things I'd like to do to him right now, and none of them dealing with that infernal money with which this land is obsessed.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent piece nebulously set in S2, once Cora and Hook are in Storybrooke. Just consider everything for those two characters up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first: This is entirely the fault of Kryssi and V, plus a handful of others who shall remain nameless for the present. I've been considering writing for this couple for a while now, but I've finally done it. And that one piece that included Regina kind of doesn't count because it was complete and utter crack. But I'm kind of liking how this pairing works together, so I may have to indulge in these muses again… Just maybe without the crazy purple prose next time, which had me both giggling and cringing by turns. That said, the challenge of this story was to write it based on the picture and to have it be _exactly_ 1000 words long. And I think I managed to do that in spades.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** is a godsend…

"I don't understand the obsession for this printed paper in this land."

Killian laughs at that, the sound a strange blend of understanding and condescension. Perhaps it's not so strange a blend. Neither of us was just _given_ the information pertinent to this land the way my daughter and the rest of these peasants were. We still have to learn it as we go along. I don't like being at such a disadvantage to anyone. Especially my daughter and the idiots she associates with.

"You must admit, it's far lighter to carry larger sums of money on your person than the old coins we used to employ," he says, still gleefully dropping individual pieces -- What were they called again? Bills? -- on the bed in a random, haphazard pattern. "If I'd had to cart this much home in gold coins? I might have broken my back, and what use would I be to you then, Your Majesty?"

His words ring true, and I find myself studying the long lines of his back. He's stripped off his jacket, and the shirt beneath is thin enough to be practically useless. I highly doubt he won all of that money gambling, but it's of little consequence to me. He had his fun and now he's come back to me. Oh, the things I'd like to do to him right now, and none of them dealing with that infernal money with which this land is obsessed.

"Cora? Did you hear what I said?"

Blinking, I realize that he's moved to stand directly in front of me, suddenly shirtless. A glance behind him shows all of that disgusting paper strewn across the bed. I can't deny the visceral thrill at the sight of his muscular chest that tapers down to firm hard thighs and buttocks that clench so tightly when he's pleasuring me.

"N-No," I say, hating myself for stuttering that one word. He has entirely too much influence over parts of my traitorous body, and he knows it, too. Clearing my throat, I continue, "My mind was pondering other, more important things than your idle chatter. Do repeat yourself, pirate."

His smirk is evidence enough that he knows he's caught me woolgathering, and the likely cause, but he says nothing. Stepping closer, Killian lowers his head to press his lips along my jaw, just under my left ear. His stubble rasps at my skin, and my thighs press tightly together at the memory of just what that stubble can do to more delicate skin. And then I realize he's talking again.

"--take you in the middle of that pile of money like the queen that you are."

That pulls me up short. "I'll not let that filth touch my skin. Every peasant in this benighted land has probably touched it at some point. No, Killian, I won't do that."

"Well, what do you expect me to do, my queen? Wash and dry each bill before we can do this? Not bloody likely to happen."

Rolling my eyes, I twirl a finger in the direction of the bed. "How easily you forget that magic _is_ possible in this land, even if it's not as predictable as in our homelands."

"I haven't forgotten that. I was simply hoping you'd take a chance on something less than pristine for once."

"My dear captain, I don't fuck you when you're filthy, why should I do it on so much dirty paper? That's no better than rutting on the floor of a barn stall. I am above that kind of thing, as well you know."

He takes a step back then with a soft sigh. "As usual, Your Majesty, you're right. Shall I redress then as penance for such outlandish presumptions?"

I take the time to study him from the rakishly mussed hair, which clearly shows that he was plying more than his skills at gambling tonight, to the tight leather encasing him from the waist down, practically a second skin. My lips curl up at the corners when I notice the obvious bulge of his arousal. Once again, I must wonder if my dear pirate intentionally riles me up, hoping for the rougher aspects of our couplings. I could be mean and leave him to suffer through that erection unfulfilled. Or I could put it to good use.

"What do you plan to do with your winnings? Besides bed me on them?"

His rakish smirk appears again as he moves closer. "Wouldn't it be better if I bed you first? I can promise it'll be more fun."

I stand quietly for a moment, letting him squirm in anticipation, before I simply reach forward to grip the bulge in his trousers. His wanton groan is more arousing than he likely realizes. "Undress me, and then yourself. I want to watch you prepare yourself to pleasure me." My grip tightens. "And no release until I say you're allowed. Am I clear, captain?"

"Crystal," he groans, hips bucking forward, pressing his manhood into my hand.

Satisfied, I release my grip and let him undress me. The layers of clothing in this land are confusing, compared to what I know, but the materials are so much more sumptuous. Killian audaciously presses kisses and fleeting touches to my bared skin, increasing my arousal. When he guides me to the bed, I let him arrange me in a way that pleases him before he begins to strip off his own remaining clothes.

Once all barriers are removed, Killian stands there, stroking his member to further stiffness as his eyes hungrily travel the length of my body.

"Come along, captain," I purr. "Treat your queen to the pleasure she so deserves."

My words seem to unlock his temporary paralysis as he crawls up to settle between my thighs. A lingering kiss primes me further to what's to come, and he teases a nipple as his sword fills my sheath. It won't take long, I realize, as our bodies begin an ageless rhythm we know so well.


End file.
